


Играй, пока не опустится занавес

by Alessandriata



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandriata/pseuds/Alessandriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лео просто хочет заснуть и забыть о финале Чемпионата мира, но он просыпается и понимает, что живет в своем персональном аду. «День сурка» последнего дня ЧМ-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Играй, пока не опустится занавес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play ’til the Curtain’s Coming Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105384) by penniform. 



> В оригинале текст выложен с [артом](http://i.imgur.com/cNhOCsK.jpg), автор работы - [higuains](http://higuains.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2015 на www.diary.ru

Рио-де-Жанейро  
13 июля 2014 года

Финальный свисток прорезает шум стадиона, и Лео видит, как немецкие запасные высыпают на поле и в ликовании валят друг друга в кучу. Он уверен, что на стадион взрывается криками еще громче, но единственное, что он слышит, — это шум крови в ушах, и это странно успокаивает.

Это единственный случай, когда Лео близок к тому, чтобы возненавидеть футбол. Сто двадцать минут любимой игры, ради которой он оставил всё — всего себя, все свои эмоции и ожидания — на поле, а у него нет ничего, чтобы показать это. Остались только боль, усталость в мышцах и нарастающая за глазами пульсация, которая будет расти и превратится в чертову головную боль. Лео ненавидит, _всегда_ ненавидел проигрывать. Но после проигранных игр в чемпионате всегда можно пообещать себе, что в следующий раз всё будет по-другому. Следующий год будет лучше.

Но это — Чемпионат мира. На следующем Лео будет тридцать один — не совсем старость, но явно ближе к концу карьеры, чем к её середине.

И подобное случится не только с ним. Пабло и Почо почти тридцать, а Хави и Родриго уже перешли этот рубеж. Не все могут быть Мирославом Клозе: проявить достаточно такта, чтобы пойти на понижение роли в команде, выходить на поле только тогда, когда — или если, — в нем нуждаются, и выполнять указания. Лео видит, как Мирослав со своими детьми стоит в стороне от своих более молодых сокомандников и выглядит так, словно пытается впитать это всё в последний раз. Не то чтобы в команде из двадцати трёх человек было так много мест, которые бы любой тренер пожелал отдать ветеранам, которые хотят погреться в лучах славы напоследок.  
Их команда собралась вместе, но каждый держится особняком. Сабелья ходит между игроками, пожимает им руки, тихо благодарит. Спустя немного времени Лео сможет найти что-нибудь хорошее в их игре, погордиться тем, что они вывели Аргентину в финал, но сейчас для него существует только счёт на табло.

Германия 1 — 0 Аргентина

Сыграть в финале и выиграть в нем — это две разные вещи.

Маркос плачет, и Лео не может представить, каково это — первое поражение в финале Чемпионата мира, когда ты был так близок к тому, чтобы выиграть всё.

Впрочем, Маркос не один такой. Анхель ещё не плачет, но близок к этому. Он снял дурацкую манишку с логотипом ФИФА и выглядит так, словно отдал бы всё за возможность сыграть, хотя Лео знает, что выход на поле усугубил бы его травму ещё сильнее и не принес бы ничего хорошего.

Это заставляет его подумать о Париже: очередной финал и очередная травма. Но ту игру они выиграли. Лео не знает, что хуже.

Они стоят рядом, и Лео знает этих ребят: они на протяжении десяти лет вызывались в национальную сборную, облачались в бело-голубые цвета и отдавали свои сердца Аргентине. Он знает, о чем они думают, замечая, как их глаза постоянно возвращаются к счету на табло. Какой хороший игрок не думает об ошибках и о том, «что было бы, если», после игры?

Единственный плюс, который можно извлечь из поражения — это исправление ошибок, чтобы не проиграть снова.

Почо делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы успокоить каждого, ходит от игрока к игроку, и на протяжении многих лет Лео был последним в цепочке этих объятий. На короткое мгновение Лео думает, что это ему стоило бы так делать — в конце концов, он носит капитанскую повязку. Но он знает, как плохо ему удается выполнять эту часть обязанностей капитана. Выводить их на поле, управлять игрой в течение матча — это он может. Разговоры и вселяющие веру речи во все горло — не его сильная сторона.

Пабло выглядит так, как себя чувствует Лео — совершенно измученным. Лео с Куном всегда дразнили его старичком команды, но Пабло впервые выглядит действительно постаревшим. Он не сводит пустого взгляда с многочисленных рядов тихих болельщиков в белом и голубом. Лео одолевает странное предчувствие, что именно этот момент останется для него самым четким воспоминанием из Бразилии.

Их душное молчание нарушают игроки сборной Германии и члены их тренерского штаба, которые подходят к ним во имя спортивного товарищества, словно они только что вспомнили, что на поле есть еще одна команда. Лам находит его, как и подобает хорошему капитану, и они коротко жмут друг другу руки. Лео пытается улыбнуться и поздравить, но он не в состоянии выдавить ни единого слова. Лам, кажется, и не ожидает ничего большего, и Лео благодарен ему. 

Он видит, как к нему пробирается Швайнштайгер, а ведь в последний раз, когда они были соперниками, «Бавария» нанесла «Барсе» тяжелое поражение, о котором Лео не забыл. Он тянется пожать Бастиану руку, но против своей воли оказывается втянутым в объятия. Швайнштайгер бормочет что-то банальное на немецком, английском и даже на ломаном испанском в опущенное лицо Лео, и тот знает, что ему следовало бы ответить чем-то большим, чем кивками и согласным мычанием, но сейчас ему всё равно, что подумает о нём Швайнштайгер.

Если бы он был лучшим человеком, думает Лео, в поражении он мог бы быть великодушным. Никогда он не был в этом хорош.

— Это было...э-э-э. Ты. Хорошая игра, — выдавливает Лео на ужасном английском.  
Отстранившись, Швайнштайгер бросает на него взгляд, близкий к жалостливому, и уходит, хлопнув Лео по плечу.

Церемония превращается в пытку. Лео вынужден подняться по лестнице мимо трофея Чемпионата мира дважды: сначала за положенным утешительным призом, а затем — за медалью за второе место. Он пожимает все руки перед собой, говорит слова благодарности столько раз, что перестает их понимать.

Он просто чертовски устал, и ему ничего не хочется так сильно, как рухнуть на газон. Ещё лучше — на кровать в гостинице, заснуть и, может быть, всего на несколько часов, забыть обо всем, что связано с Чемпионатом мира.

Наконец-то — _наконец-то_ , — им разрешают покинуть поле. Лео чувствует облегчение, что даже Зепп Блаттер не настолько садист, чтобы заставлять их стоять их смотреть, как Германия празднует свою победу. Их путь по туннелю к раздевалке сопровождается только стуком бутс о бетон. Лео оказывается рядом с Куном и замечает его покрасневшие глаза, когда он бросает на Лео косой взгляд. Фыркнув, он обнимает Лео за плечи, для которого прислониться к надежному, теплому Куну — уже привычка. Серхио не отпускает его, пока они не доходят до душевой.

Если Лео и стоит под струей теплой воды чуть дольше, чем остальные, притворяясь, что слезы — это всего лишь душ, его сокомандники ничего не говорят.

— Идем. Автобус ждет, — некоторое время спустя кричит Пипита, но Лео не думает, что тому нужен ответ. Когда он добавляет: — Смотри не утони! Или хотя бы дождись выпивки, — Лео вздрагивает так, что у него вырывается мокрый смех.

Он идет к выходу, стараясь не столкнуться с прессой, когда слышит:  
— Месси! Эй, Месси! — и коротко оборачивается на звук своего имени. К нему идет Хедира, обходя всех, кто продолжает толпиться вокруг. За ним Лео видит Гётце, который стоит с телефоном в руке и кусает губу. Оба по-прежнему в своих игровых футболках, и Лео не может удержаться от того, чтобы не бросить взгляд на медали, болтающиеся у них на шеях.

Хедира останавливается перед ним и смущенно улыбается. Учитывая, что они играли друг против друга только в Эль Класико и на международных матчах, у Лео мелькает мысль, что он впервые видит, как тот улыбается.

— Марио надеялся, что ты сфотографируешься с ним? — спрашивает Хедира на четком, тщательном испанском.  
— Да. Да, конечно, — отвечает Лео, и Хедира взмахом подзывает Гётце.

Он ставит их рядом. Гётце не обнимает Лео за плечи в излишне фамильярном жесте, и Лео изо всех сил пытается улыбнуться и не испортить момент. Хедира делает снимок и возвращает телефон его владельцу, который сияет, взглянув на экран.

— _Gracias*_ , — благодарит Гётце, и Лео узнал бы эту искренность на любом языке, несмотря на ужасный акцент. У Гётце вырывается неровный смешок, и он продолжает, не переводя дыхания, на немецком, и Лео смотрит на Хедиру, надеясь, что тот переведет.  
— Он говорит, что он... восхищается? Да, очень тобой восхищается. И что это была хорошая игра. Лучше, чем победа над Бразилией.  
— _Gracias_ , — отвечает Лео, протягивая Гётце руку. Как аргентинец, он должен благодарить любую команду, которая обыграла Бразилию на её родной земле со счетом 7-1.  
— Скажешь ему? — просит он Хедиру. — Что он забил очень хороший гол.

Хедира кивает, и Лео наблюдает, как улыбка Гётце становится ещё шире. Кто-то кричит Лео в коридоре, что вся команда уже ждет его в автобусе, и это дает ему повод закончить разговор, неловко махнув на прощание.

Фанаты — это одно дело. Он почти не знает, как вести себя с собратьями по футболу до тех пор, пока они не оказываются на одном поле.

Лео заходит в автобус и находит место, которое для него занял Кун. В руках и ногах тяжесть, и как же хорошо упасть на сиденье и сползти вниз. Он вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Во вселенской схеме этот матч — неважно, насколько сейчас больно, — всего лишь один матч. Конец света не наступил. Завтра он проснется и продолжит играть. Однажды — Лео знает это, — он перестанет играть, но он не станет беспокоиться, пока ему не придется это сделать.

***

Будильник на телефоне звонит в обычное время, хотя Лео мог бы поклясться, что выключил его прошлой ночью. Он приглушает мобильный, прислушивается к бормотанию Куна и перекатывается на кровати в надежде на последние несколько минут сна перед окончательным подъёмом. Лео смотрит на потолок и думает о Тьяго и Антонелле. Он коротко поговорил с ними вчера после матча о том, что нужно сделать перед тем, как ему придется вернуться в Барселону на предсезонную подготовку. Идея провести немного времени подальше от футбола прямо сейчас кажется ему лучшей на свете.

Вздохнув, он поднимается с постели и склоняется над чемоданом. Он почти собран, но Лео начинает складывать футболки заново, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.

— Что ты делаешь? — глухо спрашивает Кун, закопавшись в подушку. Он лежит на животе, его нога свисает с кровати, волосы совершенно растрепаны, и он, изогнув шею под странным углом, смотрит на Лео. Того подмывает сделать снимок для инстаграма, но Куну было бы всё равно, а это противоречит идее выкладывать нелепые фотки своих друзей в интернет.  
— Собираю вещи, — отвечает Лео.  
— Зачем? — из-за подушки виднеются только брови Куна, сошедшиеся в удивлении.  
— Потому что через пару часов мы уезжаем в Эсейсу? Я всё равно уже встал, — Лео пожимает плечами.

Кун пытается сесть, борясь с простынями, и какое-то время просто смотрит на Лео. Внезапно он закатывается громким смехом.

— Э-э, Лео? Ты ничего такого важного не забыл?

Лео хмурится и оглядывает багаж.

— Одежда. Телефон. Зарядка. Паспорт. Бритва, — перечисляет он, загибая пальцы при взгляде на очередную вещь. — Вроде нет.

Кун от смеха едва не падает на пол.

— О господи, — произносит он, пялясь на Лео круглыми глазами. — Ты официально спятил.

Лео растерянно смотрит на Куна, но это только заставляет Куна смеяться громче. Он ждет, пока Кун успокоится, и только тогда сдается.

— Ладно, _boludo**,_ что я забыл?

Кун закатывается в очередной раз.

— Ты. Это.... Боже мой. Я должен найти Пипу, — выдыхает Кун между приступами смеха.  
— Кун! Скажи мне уже.

Тот тянется и кидает Лео свой телефон, который тот едва успевает прижать к груди. Он понятия не имеет, почему Куну кажется, что его телефон сможет всё объяснить.

— Что? — тупо спрашивает он.

Кун закатывает глаза.

— Как называется мой будильник?

Лео хмурится, глядя на экран.

— «Финал» капсом и с кучей восклицательных знаков. И что? Ты забыл сменить его вчера.  
— Вчера? Лео, финал _сегодня_ , — говорит Кун, глядя на Лео тем же взглядом, каким наблюдает за Бенхи, играющим на высоком игровом комплексе.  
— Кун. Финал был вчера, — медленно проговаривает Лео. Может, это ему следует волноваться за Куна, а не наоборот.  
— Мой телефон у тебя. Какое сегодня число? — парирует Кун.

Лео опускает взгляд.

— Тринадцатое июля, — тупо озвучивает он, и что-то противное скручивается у него внутри.  
— Потому что так и есть.  
— Кун, если это шутка, то это плохая... — начинает Лео, но Кун сует ему под нос его собственный телефон.

Который так же показывает 13.07.2014 четкими электронными цифрами.

Это _должно_ быть шуткой.

Прежде чем он осознает, что делает, Лео рывком открывает дверь в их комнату и идет по коридору к номеру Маске. Он уверен, что Маске не станет ему врать или не сможет долго притворяться. Он стучит в дверь.

— Лео, Господи, ты же всех разбудишь, — восклицает Кун, не отставая от него.

Месси не успевает ответить, потому что открывается дверь, и на пороге возникает Маске в трусах, явно недовольный.

— Лео. Кун, — опасно тихо произносит он. — Какого хрена?  
— Прости, Хави... — начинает извиняться Кун.  
— Какое сегодня число? — громко и, возможно, немного истерично для собственных ушей спрашивает Лео. — Какой сегодня день?

Взгляд Маске меняется со злого на озабоченный, как и у Куна до этого.

— Лео, сегодня тринадцатое. Мы сегодня играем в финале.  
— Что? — хрипит Лео.

Этого просто не может быть. Если это не шутка, тогда это просто ночной кошмар, и он может проснуться в любой момент. Как один день может повторяться снова?

Из-за спины Хави, почесывая живот и зевая, появляется Демикелис.

— Мартин, какой сегодня день? — спрашивает Хави, не отрывая взгляда от Лео.

Тот хмурится и отвечает:

— Тринадцатое июля. А что?  
— Э-э, — всё, что успевает выдавить Лео, прежде чем Кун извиняется за то, что разбудили, и утаскивает Лео обратно в их номер. Он вталкивает его внутрь и запирает дверь.  
— Ладно. Это явно что-то типа стресс или вроде того. Но что происходит? — спрашивает Кун, всё ещё глядя на Лео так, словно его нужно отвести вниз к врачам, чтобы проверить, нет ли у него травмы головы.  
— Кун, я не сошел с ума. Но я уже играл в финале.

Кун щурит глаза, переваривая.

— Чего? Как во сне?  
— Нет. Мы вчера играли в финале Чемпионата мира. Вчера было тринадцатое. А затем я лег спать, значит, сегодня должно быть четырнадцатое, но... — Лео не заканчивает.

Если произнести это вслух, это будет звучать так же глупо, как и невозможно.

— Погоди, ты говоришь, что уже играл в финале? Мы победили? — с воодушевленной улыбкой спрашивает Кун.

Молчание Лео красноречиво само по себе.

— Долбаные немцы. Пенальти?  
— Один — ноль в дополнительное время, — тихо отвечает Лео, и Кун тяжело выдыхает.

Он бросает взгляд на Лео и хлопает его по плечам. Смотрит на него и серьезным голосом спрашивает:  
— Что ты ел вчера на ужин? — теперь он улыбается. — Потому что супер-реалистичные сны не возникают сами по себе.

Лео не может удержаться от смеха.

— Заткнись, — и отталкивает Куна.

Быть может, вчерашний день и был сном. Лео не чувствует себя так, будто отыграл сто двадцать минут. И всё же. Он уверен, что это был не сон, и внезапное возвращение всего этого ужаса скручивает его желудок в узел.

Лео решает вести себя как обычно, чтобы его товарищи не переживали, что стресс и давление наконец до него добрались. Не хватало ещё заголовков газет, кричащих «МЕССИ СОШЕЛ С УМА?» и «МЕССИ СРЫВАЕТСЯ В ДЕНЬ МАТЧА». Странное беспокойство всё ещё не отпускает, но время идет, и это действительно день финала, а не чья-то хитро срежессированная шутка, и Лео всё легче притворяться.

Слава богу, что Кун — это Кун, и к тому времени, когда они выходят на поле для предматчевой разминки, он веселит Пипиту подробностями, как Лео проснулся этим утром от странного сна, уверенный, что они уже отыграли финал. Болтовня — это приятно. Она дает Лео иную, чем шум толпы, возможность отвлечься.

Его хватает до тех пор, пока они не оказываются в туннеле, в ожидании выхода на поле, и неясное чувство страха и неопределенности возвращается в полной мере. Он знает, что здесь повсюду камеры, и пытается не хмуриться. Вместо этого он поворачивается, чтобы дать пять их маскоту и выудить из подсознания детский, заржавевший португальский, которому Ронни научил его вечность назад.

Ожидание начала матча хуже всего, потому что оно кажется бесконечно длинным, но когда игра начинается, времени на размышления не остается вообще. Лео привык отключаться, но не в начале матча и определенно не в промежутке между национальными гимнами и стартовым свистком.

Но звук свистка что-то делает с ним ещё с тех пор, как он был ребенком, и он срывается с места, устремляясь на половину поля Германии. И хотя он не помнил подробностей того, что происходило перед матчем, сам матч он помнил до болезненных мелочей.  
Абсолютная уверенность в том, что они выложатся на полную, но проиграют, не оставляет Лео ни на минуту. Даже после того, как они сыграли сто двадцать минут, а счет на табло остался неизменным.

Германия 1 — 0 Аргентина

Если в прошлый раз Лео чувствовал разочарование и злость на самого себя, то сейчас - полное отрицание. Он с силой щиплет себя за руку. Лео сыграл в том же самом финале Чемпионата мира и проиграл его — дважды. Ему кажется, что это слишком жестоко.

***

Лео просыпается из-за будильника, хотя знает, что целенаправленно выключил его прошлой ночью. Он смотрит на число и зажимает ладонью рот, чтобы сдержать рвущийся из горла истерический смех.

13.07.2014

Кун ворчит и поворачивается, свесив ногу с края кровати — привычка, оставшаяся у него ещё с тех пор, когда они был подростками, но Лео узнает её только по вчерашнему утру. Нет, этому утру. Сегодня по-прежнему тринадцатое июля, и он будет играть в своем третьем финале Чемпионата мира за столько же дней. Он накрывает подушкой лицо и кричит просто ради удовольствия.

— Чувак, — ворчит Кун, — заткнись.

Лео пытается пробормотать «Прости» в подушку, и он уверен, что Кун его понял.

— Ты не мог бы психовать, как все нормальные люди?

За это Лео сильно бьет Куна подушкой по пути в ванную. Когда он закрывает дверь в ванную, раздается глухой стук.

— Хочешь подраться? Ты получишь драку, когда выйдешь оттуда, сукин сын! — Кун подчеркивает последние слова пинком в дверь ванной. Это заставляет Лео рассмеяться и, начав, он не может остановиться.

Он сходит с ума. Это единственное объяснение. Он проживает один и тот же день заново. Он снова будет играть в одном и то же матче, когда он уже проиграл два раз подряд точно так же. Лео ловит свое отражение в зеркале и смеется так, что на глазах выступают слезы. Смех постепенно переходит в ту стадию, когда Лео просто беззвучно трясет. Он пытается восстановить дыхание, но только фыркает и смеется ещё сильнее. У него начинают болеть легкие.

— Лео? — зовет Кун и стучит в дверь. — Чего смешного?

Лео опирается руками на края ванной полочки и пытается отдышаться, но всё, что он может делать - это смеяться.

— Эй, Лео? Ты в порядке, чувак? — спрашивает Кун уже более осторожным тоном.

Лео делает глубокий вдох и наблюдает, как вздымается и опадает грудная клетка его отражения. У него сумасшедший вид, глаза красные от слез, а губы растянуты в дикой усмешке. Он так далеко от «порядка», что и не знает, какое слово подобрать.

Когда Лео выходит из ванной, умыв лицо, он почти может контролировать свой смех, но только не улыбку. Кун улыбается в ответ, когда видит его, но от Лео не ускользает то, как Кун окидывает его взглядом, проверяя, нет ли каких физических повреждений.

Лео сжимает плечо Куна, надеясь, что это его успокоит, и говорит:  
— Пошли завтракать.

Он идет к двери, не дожидаясь Куна.

Кун медлит с мгновение, но нагоняет Лео в коридоре и в шутку пихает его.

— Не думай, что я забыл про подушку, придурок.

Лео не позволяет себе рассмеяться — на случай, если не сможет остановиться, — но улыбается, когда они присоединяются к товарищам за завтраком. Они делают всё то же самое, что по воспоминаниям Лео делали предыдущие два дня. Или предыдущие две версии этого дня. Или типа того. Но сегодня Лео впервые пытается запомнить какие-то мелочи. Вроде того, как Лукас сидит и тихо разговаривает с одним из тренеров, или как Маркос делает сэлфи за столом. Лео начинает ощущать то же чувство внизу живота, только сейчас оно слабее — он хоть и знает, что произойдет — Германия, поражение, сто двадцать минут усилий и изнуренности, — но сейчас ему кажется, что он упускает что-то важное.

Только не может понять — что.

Когда они выходят на поле «Мараканы», Лео поворачивается к Куну, потому что они всегда вместе разминались перед матчем, но Кун виновато улыбается и говорит:

— Я разминаюсь с Пипитой.

Лео хмурится. Впервые, помимо реакции Куна на его пробуждение в тот же самый день, что-то идет по-другому. Он не уверен, можно ли считать это «другим», но к нему подходит Пабло и говорит:

— Идем. Составишь мне компанию, — прежде чем у Лео появляется шанс обдумать это.

Разминки всегда одинаковы — неважно, застрял ты в одном дне в третий раз или нет. Лео прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать смех, но у него всё равно вырывается что-то вроде фыркания. Пабло со своего места с любопытством смотрит на него, но Лео лишь качает головой.

Они выполняют упражнения во время легкого бега, когда Пабло спрашивает:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? По поводу матча.

Лео пожимает плечами, разгоняется до следующего конуса и возвращается на место.

— Нормально. Хорошо.

Пабло сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Он пытается подобрать слова. И Лео догадывается.

— Кун что-нибудь говорил? — спрашивает он, когда они снова оказываются рядом, но теперь очередь Пабло, поэтому он ничего не отвечает и отбегает.

Тренеры подают сигнал сменить упражнение, поработать над бегом и растяжкой. Лео пробирается к Пабло.

— Не совсем. Я имею в виду… Просто, — Пабло выдыхает, вытягивая ногу. — Он был тихим. На завтраке. Поэтому я спросил, о чем он думает. И он ответил, что ты утром заперся в ванной и хихикал. А перед этим ударил его подушкой.  
— Он это заслужил, — говорит Лео.

Пабло смеется, когда они возобновляют пробежку через поле.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но ты правда смеялся? В ванной?

Лео поджимает губы. Он уверен, что сможет внятно объяснить на словах.

— У тебя когда-нибудь... — начинает он и задумывается, что сказать дальше. В последний раз, когда он пытался сказать правду, Кун провел всё оставшееся утро, глядя на него так, словно был в шаге от того, чтобы отвести Лео к врачам или Сабелье, потому что с ним что-то не так.  
— Я просто не мог перестать смеяться. Ничего такого, — пожимает Лео плечами.

Пабло останавливается, и он делает то же самое. Пабло смотрит на Лео, и ему приходится прищуриться из-за солнца.

— Что-то вроде стресса?

Лео знает, что Пабло никогда не нравилось то, что Лео приходится нести на своих плечах большую часть чрезмерного внимания, уделяющегося их сборной.

— Наверное?

Их прерывает свист одного из тренеров, который машет им с дальней стороны поля. Пабло кладет руку на шею Лео и мягко сжимает. Это успокаивает.

— Пошли, — говорит он, улыбаясь. В такие моменты Лео не может понять, почему Сабелья отдал ему капитанскую повязку. Пабло намного лучше Лео заботится о команде.

Пока они переодеваются, раздевалка гудит, и это не в новинку, но Лео старается замечать ещё что-то, помимо своих переживаний. Каждый погружен в себя больше, чем обычно перед матчами. Анхеля, последнего запасного, Лео видит в раздевалке. Он сидит один и смотрит в никуда. Почо качает головой в такт музыке в наушниках. Пипита по-прежнему ведет себя так, словно он на разминке, шутит и улыбается.

До тех пор, пока Лео не возглавляет колонну из игроков стартового состава, он не задумывается над тем, не значит ли другая реакция Куна этим утром то, что в этот день может измениться что-нибудь ещё.

Если так, это значит, что у них есть шанс победить.

У них _должен_ быть шанс победить — изменить ход игры, — Лео никогда в жизни не был в чем-то так уверен. В третий раз он выводит команду на поле и слушает, как их болельщики на стадионе без слов поют гимн, но что-то меняется.

На этот раз Германии хватает девяносто одной минуты.

***

Когда он просыпается из-за звонка мобильного, зная, что вытащил из него батарею прошлой ночью, Лео швыряет его через всю комнату. Телефон ударяется об стену и падает на пол. Лео слышит, как Кун ерзает на соседней кровати и не глядя представляет, как его дурацкая нога виднеется из-под одеяла. Сегодня по-прежнему тринадцатое.

Каким-то образом он может влиять на ход игры. Только не так, как нужно.

— Чувак, — голос Куна сиплый после сна, — какого хрена?

Лео не отвечает, и после того, как Кун замечает жуткую гримасу на его лице, он закатывает глаза, но за все утро больше не пытается заговорить с Лео. Так же поступает и остальная часть команды — наверное, потому что Кун предупредил их, а к тому времени, как они выстраиваются в туннеле перед началом игры, Лео мрачнеет ещё сильнее. Он игнорирует маскотов, даже когда они дергают его за футболку, чтобы привлечь внимание. Не может заставить себя волноваться из-за этого.

Двигаясь от одного немецкого игрока к другому, проходя через знакомый ритуал поверхностного рукопожатия и неискреннего пожелания удачи соперникам перед матчем, Лео рад, что Гётце начинает игру на скамейке - он не уверен, что смог бы удержаться от того, чтобы врезать парню в лицо вместо рукопожатия. Это абсолютно мелочная мысль, но Лео от нее становится немного лучше. Гётце в этом не виноват - он забил охренительно красивый гол, даже Лео это признает, - но от знания того, что их ждет, и от невозможности что-то с этим _сделать_ , легче не становится.

Старт провален. Это одна из тех мучительных игр, когда ни одна из их передач не доходит до адресата, а немцы, кажется, владеют мячом даже больше, чем обычно. Каким-то образом тринадцатая минута всё же случается: он пасует Почо на фланг, Почо простреливает в штрафную, и Пипита оказывается в офсайде.

Лео бежит к нему и Маркосу, и возбуждение, пропадающее с их лиц, когда они понимают, что поднят флажок, только сильнее выводит его из себя.

— Эй! Пипита! Ты не следил за линией защиты. Рассчитывай скорость, тупой идиот.

Пипита вскакивает на ноги и накидывается на Лео прежде, чем тот осознаёт это.

— Иди на хуй, Лео, - кричит он, сплевывая. — Нам надо оставить всё тебе?  
— По крайней мере, я бы не промахнулся, — и Лукас с Пабло оттаскивают его от Пипиты. Он отмахивается от их рук и уходит настолько далеко, насколько это возможно, не покидая при этом поля. Судья кладет руку ему на плечо и говорит ему на испанском с итальянским акцентом, чтобы он успокоился, не ругался и прочие банальности, которые их учат говорить. Лео близок к тому, чтобы послать судью, получить красную карточку и уйти с поля.

Он так устал от этой игры. Во время каждого полушанса вокруг него возникают три немецких игрока, не дающих ему пространства. И не он один разочарован. После второго гола Германии Хави кричит на Маркоса за то, что тот не заметил своего игрока, а Серхио кричит на них обоих за то, что встали на пути.

На восемьдесят восьмой минуте Лео получает ненужную желтую карточку за то, что выбил мяч за пределы поля вместо того, чтобы отдать его Шюррле для ввода в игру.

Ему кажется, что если кто-то хотел попытать его, то заставить играть в бессмысленном матче, где единственное, что он может изменить — это счет, с которым они проиграют, — лучший способ сделать это.

***

После пятого или шестого утра, когда он просыпается из-за будильника, зная, что специально выключал его, Лео перестает сравнивать ход одного дня с другим, потому что в конце ничего не меняется. Они играют в финале Чемпионата мира — иногда девяносто минут, иногда сто двадцать, — но всегда проигрывают.

Он старается бежать по-другому, делать разные передачи — что угодно, чтобы изменить итоговый результат, но всё без толку. Чаще всего он отдает команде необъяснимые распоряжения, пробуя всё, чтобы счет в итоге оказался другим.

В первый раз, когда они подбираются близко, Лео не думает, что вообще делает что-то другое. Но когда Кроос отправляет мяч за линию, а Пипита подбирает его и перебрасывает мяч через Нойера вместо того, чтобы прострелить, стадион внезапно взрывается в диком, пронзительном хоре скандирований аргентинцев. Лео застывает в шоке. Он едва успевает прийти в себя, чтобы возликовать и успеть обнять Пипиту до нового розыгрыша мяча.

Должно быть, это ответ. Если единственная постоянная каждой версии дня, который проживает Лео, заключается в том, что они проигрывают, победа должна разорвать круг.

Следующие двадцать минут Лео действительно верит, что они могут это сделать. Но перед самым перерывом Шюррле подаёт угловой, и Хёведес избегает офсайда, мяч от его головы ударяется в штангу и залетает в ворота вместо того, чтобы срикошетить в руку Серхио.

По-прежнему ничья в основное время.

По-прежнему ничья после дополнительного времени.

Тренеры массируют им ноги, а Сабелья записывает имена пенальтистов. Список не отличается от того, который был в матче против Голландии. Лео видит Серхио, стоящего отдельно от всех, и ему хочется сказать что-нибудь воодушевляющее. Впрочем, Лео сомневается, что сможет переплюнуть то, что сказал ему Хави, когда они били пенальти в прошлый раз.

Серхио стоит в отдалении вместе с тренером вратарей, который, скорее всего, дает ему последние советы о том, куда будут бить немецкие игроки. Непохоже, чтобы он обращал на это хоть какое-то внимание, его взгляд устремлен поверх голов на ворота. Лео не знает, что заставляет его подойти, но чувствует, что делает правильно.

— Эй, — зовет он, и Серхио поворачивается к нему. — Всё это ты уже делал раньше, Чикито, — Лео целует его в щеку и быстро обнимает перед тем, как отравиться к середине поля в ожидании остальных пенальтистов.

Кун мажет, а Макси бьет в перекладину. Немцы не промахиваются.

Германия 1 — 1 Аргентина  
(4 - 2 п.)

У футбольных богов порой отвратительное чувство юмора.

***

Лео будит слишком знакомый будильник. Он ждет, пока Кун заворчит, и выключает его, как делает каждое утро, и выскальзывает из постели. На цыпочках проходит по комнате, ныряет в джинсы и старую толстовку, потом берет телефон и солнечные очки. Выйдя из лифта, он идет по тихому вестибюлю к стойке консьержа.

— Да, доброе утро, мистер Месси. Чем я могу помочь? — несмотря на ранний час, спрашивает его консьерж с широкой улыбкой и на безупречном испанском.  
— Мне нужна машина, — говорит Лео.  
— Машина? Конечно, я могу позвонить в сервис...  
— Нет, прокатная машина. Мне нужно съездить... — Лео резко замолкает. Он ещё не знает, куда поедет, но знает, что просто не может сегодня здесь оставаться. Он застрял, и пара часов всё равно ничего не изменит. Лео будет просыпаться из-за настойчивого будильника на телефоне, Кун будет ворчать, перекатываться и продолжать спать ещё десять минут, у них будет, по крайней мере, девяносто минут игры и проигрыш.

Он натянуто улыбается и делает новую попытку:

— Мне нужно кое-куда съездить до вечера.  
— Разумеется, я понимаю, — кивает консьерж, продолжая улыбаться, но теперь он точно гадает, зачем Лионелю Месси понадобилась машина на прокат накануне самой важной игры в жизни. 

Он поднимает телефон и набирает номер. Звучит быстрый обмен репликами на португальском с тем, кто на другом конце провода.

Всё, что Лео в состоянии делать, это не смеяться. Консьерж определенно подумает, что он сошел с ума, если у него случится ещё один приступ истерического смеха.

— Вы любимый игрок моей младшей сестры, — внезапно признается тот, поставив звонок на удержание.  
— Правда?  
— Наш отец пытался объяснить ей, что аргентинец не может быть её любимым игроком, но, — консьерж улыбается и пожимает плечами. Прежде чем Лео успевает ответить, он уже что-то отвечает по телефону. Лео барабанит пальцами по мраморной стойке перед ним.  
— Машина будет через двадцать минут, — говорит консьерж, вешая трубку. — Она… моя сестра... попросила пожелать вам удачи, если у меня будет возможность. Даже если остальная семья будет поддерживать Германию.

Лео смеется.

— Что ж, я всегда благодарен за поддержку.

Внезапно его охватывает то же чувство, что и вчера перед тем, как он пожелал Серхио удачи перед серией пенальти. Не то чтобы это помогло, но всё равно было правильным шагом.

— Если я могу что-то... В смысле, она хотела бы получить автограф? — сбивчиво спрашивает он.

Лицо консьержа светлеет, он явно не ожидал такого предложения.

— Вы не против? Терпеть не могу...  
— Нет, я буду только рад, — уверенно отвечает Лео. — Я должен беречь каждого бразильца, которого мне удается переманить на нашу сторону.

Консьерж смеется и шарит в поисках пустого бланка отеля и ручки. Лео выводит довольно стандартное послание, но консьерж улыбается и благодарит от всего сердца:

— Это порадует её на год вперед. Спасибо вам.

Они пожимают руки, и Лео садится в одно из чересчур мягких кресел в вестибюле. Он копается в телефоне, стараясь не смотреть на дату, и пытается изменить её, пока работник гостиницы не подходит к нему со связкой ключей. Выходя из отеля, Лео благодарно машет консьержу, садится в машину и едет. Проходит немного времени, прежде чем он решает двинуться на юг.

Он специально не включает радио и выезжает на узкое шоссе вдоль побережья. Слабое зимнее солнце отражается в океане, и на мгновение Лео забывает о Чемпионате мира. Он не останавливается несколько часов, это не Аргентина — по крайней мере, пока, — но знакомые пейзажи, напоминающие о доме, успокаивают его.

***

Лео стоит у мяча в ожидании сигнала судьи. Он ловит свое изображение на экране за немецкими воротами, но его внимание сосредоточено на счете.

Германия 1 — 0 Аргентина  
120:00

Лео не помнит, сколько дней назад он сыграл эту игру в первый раз, но конкретно эта версия близко напоминает первую. Те же ошибки, те же упущенные возможности, и вот он здесь, снова пытается изменить прошедшие сто двадцать минут одним единственным штрафным. Звучит свисток, и всё вокруг смолкает.

Отскок, глухой звон, когда мяч ударяется о перекладину, и единый вздох стадиона, что, кстати, в новинку.

Лео не может удержаться. Он начинает смеяться, потому что определенно сходит с ума. Он повторяет всё снова и снова, и снова, и почему-то ждет другого результата. Лео замечает Хави в общей суматохе, подходит к нему и всовывает капитанскую повязку ему в руки. Прежде, чем кто-то успевает среагировать, Лео идет в сторону боковой линии. Он не обращает внимания на недоуменные крики Хави, которые привлекают внимание судьи, пытающегося решить, стоит ли вмешиваться на последних минутах игры. Лео твердо идет к туннелю. Слышит, как Сабелья кричит в его сторону, но ему всё равно. Он уверен, что все шокированы зрелищем, как Лионель Месси — анти-дива, футбольная суперзвезда, у которого нет проблем с вниманием зрителей, — уходит с поля после неудачного штрафного удара, идет в раздевалку, и никто даже не пытается его остановить.

Лео снова смеется над абсурдностью ситуации.

Он закрывает дверь в раздевалку и оглядывается, пытаясь придать очертания смутной идее в своей голове. Он идет в душ, стук шипованных бутс — единственное, что нарушает тишину раздевалки. Лео рассматривает твердую, покрытую плитками стену перед собой. Из-за двери раздается настойчивый стук, сопровождаемый тяжелым ударом, словно кто-то пытается пробиться внутрь.

Лео легко касается пальцами стены, прежде чем упереться в неё ладонью и собраться с духом. Коротко вдохнув, он бьется головой об стену и...

**Часть II**

Лео просыпается по будильнику. Кун ворчит и переворачивается, и Лео думает, что его друг прав, и повторяет за ним. Он не двигается, когда Кун наконец вылезает из кровати и одевается, уделяя своим волосам больше внимания, чем обычно, когда они собираются вместе с Лео. Кун качает головой из стороны в сторону, напевая «Brasil qué se siente», проверяет, чтобы каждый волос был на своем месте, после чего плюхается на кровать Лео.

— Ли-о-нель! — канючит он, раздражающе растягивая последний слог и пихая Лео в бок.  
— Я не встану, — отвечает Месси, но Кун не двигается.  
— Давай, мы опоздаем на завтрак.  
— Мы проиграем.

Кун лишь смеется.

— Правда? Ты так уверен? Тогда надо сделать ставки, — Кун выбирается из его кровати и встает перед Лео.  
— Прекрасно, — он театрально вздыхает. — Раз уж тебе так хочется, почему бы тебе не пропустить игру, отдать десятый номер мне, и я буду спасителем Аргентины.

Когда даже это не производит никакого эффекта на Лео, Кун падает на свою кровать и ждет, копаясь в телефоне. В конце концов, Лео садится и смотрит на него.

— Тебя это не бесит? — спрашивает он.  
— М-м? — Кун поднимает взгляд от экрана.

Лео пристально смотрит на ковер, лениво водя пальцами ног по узору.

— Месси и десять смертных, — тихо поясняет он, снова поднимая голову.  
— Чушь это всё. Команда знает.... — сердито говорит Кун, всплескивая руками. Он пристально смотрит на Лео, прежде чем продолжить: — Кто-то однажды сказал мне, что футболка «альбиселесте» делает тебя лучше. Так и есть. То же самое происходит, когда играешь рядом с тобой. Из-за этого я хочу быть лучше.

Кун крепко сжимает плечо Лео.

— Ты невероятный. Лучший...  
— Кун... — перебивает Лео, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но тот не позволяет.  
— Заткнись, это правда. Ты лучший игрок в мире. Но таким тебя делает команда.

Они сидят так в тишине, после чего Кун в шутку пихает Лео.

— Что ж, если ты закончил взваливать надежды и ожидания страны на свои худенькие плечи, то мы официально опаздываем, — заявляет он, направляясь к двери.

— Я уже не такой худой, — бормочет Лео, выбираясь из кровати, но Кун лишь смеется.

Они ждут лифт, когда Лео поворачивается к Куну и тихо говорит:

— _Ты_ великий игрок.

Когда тот улыбается, знакомое чувство правильности разливается у Лео в груди.

— Правда? Что ж, по крайней мере, я это знаю, и мне не нужно, чтоб кто-то гладил мое эго, — отвечает Кун. Когда приезжает лифт, Лео со смехом пихает его внутрь.

Они снова проигрывают, но впервые в конце матча Лео чувствует легкость, думая, что завтра у них будет очередная попытка. И разве не об этом он всегда мечтал после поражений? Иметь возможность вернуться и пережить всё заново, отдать верный пас, прострелить внутрь вместо того, чтобы сделать длинный пас — сыграть идеальный матч.

***

Несмотря на все старания Лео, они продолжают проигрывать. Он пытается понять, что изменилось, когда Пипите удалось забить, но сомневается, что это было из-за его действий. Может быть, это именно то, что он упускает.

В первом тайме Пипите выпадает два шанса забить в течение одной минуты. Первый — своего рода удача, результат неточного удара от ворот. Но второй зарождается ещё в середине поля, и на миг, в ту секунду, когда мир ненадолго останавливается, Лео видит, что нужно сделать. За исключением того, что Пипита никогда не выжидает ту самую половину секунды, и гол всегда забивается из офсайда.

В следующий раз, когда Пипита упускает первую возможность, посылая мяч далеко от ворот, Лео показывает ему поднятые большие пальцы и улыбается. Оказавшись рядом с Пипитой чуть позже, он говорит:

— В следующий раз попадешь? Убедись, что ты в игре.  
— Ладно, ладно, — усмехается Пипита.

Следующие несколько минут Лео проводит в прогулочном темпе, не ввязываясь в безвыигрышную борьбу за мячи, но всё равно старательно прессингует немецких защитников. А затем, когда он отбегает к ближнему краю, и Маркос подбирает передачу Серхио и пасует ему, Лео узнает этот момент. Он берет мяч под контроль и посылает его через поле в сторону Почо. Он следит за боковым судьей внимательнее, чем когда-либо, потому что уже знает, что произойдет дальше.

Почо навешивает мяч в штрафную, Нойер выходит, и Пипита посылает мяч в угол первым же касанием. Стадион взрывается шумом, и краем глаза Лео видит, как их скамейка сходит с ума. Пипита бежит к Маркосу вдоль боковой линии, пока Лео ждет свистка и флага лайнсмена, но он остается опущенным.

Гол забит с игры. Он, черт подери, _засчитан_.

Германия 0 — 1 Аргентина

С опозданием Лео присоединяется к группе в темно-синих футболках, наскакивает на Пабло и Хави и роняет всех на землю. Кто-то смеется от чистой, распирающей радости, все остальные кричат одновременно так громко, что невозможно ничего разобрать. В конце концов, они медленно поднимаются на ноги и возвращаются на свою половину поля, чтобы ввести мяч в игру.

— Я был достаточно в игре для тебя? — ухмыляясь, кричит Пипита Лео. Тот даже не в состоянии отвечать, вместо этого он просто улыбается и крепко обнимает Пипа.

На шестидесятой минуте Клозе сравнивает счет, а в дополнительное время Гётце забивает гол, который навсегда отпечатывается в памяти Лео и приносит победу Германии. Но на этот раз проигрыш смягчается ощущением, что он сделал что-то правильное. А с тех пор, как Лео впервые понял, что может менять ход матча, он начинает узнавать эти моменты, словно в его голове проигрывается кинолента.  
Разочаровывает, что на один шаг вперед приходится два шага назад. Каждый раз, когда Лео приходится разговаривать с Пипитой, успокаивать его после первого промаха, тот забивает. Но затем так же поступают и немцы.

***

Германия 2 — 1 Аргентина

Лео видит, что Хави разочарован отставанием в счете во втором тайме, и желтая карточка не становится сюрпризом. Лео начинает следовать за этим непонятным инстинктом, доверяя ему вести себя. Сложно вести разговор посреди игры, но пока немцы организовывают штрафной удар, он подходит к Хави.

Лео едва успевает открыть рот, как Хави говорит:

— Знаю. Знаю. Успокоиться. У нас ещё есть время.

Лео предпочитает сделать вид, что передает указания, которые Сабелья дал им в перерыве.

— Я собирался сказать, что раз уж ты получил желтую, это, по крайней мере, был неплохой фол.

Хави усмехается и лохматит Лео волосы, но тот уже отходит.

Счет не меняется, но Лео чувствует, словно очередной кусочек мозаики только что встал на место.

***

В раздевалке после разминки Лео пытается понять, что ещё он может изменить. Он знает, что в конце игры будет шанс у Родриго, но не может решить, какие слова помогут ему действовать лучше, и это его напрягает. Он берет бутсы в руки, когда замечает Анхеля, сидящего напротив своего шкафчика, упершись локтями в колени, и у него такой взгляд, будто они уже проиграли. Лео подходит к нему и садится рядом, чтобы обуться.

— Хэй, — говорит он, когда Анхель поднимает глаза. Его товарищ не отвечает, и Лео, закончив шнуровать одну бутсу, приняться за другую. Он почти заканчивает, когда Анхель тихо говорит:  
— Я знаю, что это... Я просто... — он выдыхает и качает головой, искривленная линия губ кажется чужой на его лице. — Я тебя сейчас немного ненавижу.

Лео завязывает шнурки на узел.

— Только немного? — переспрашивает он, пытаясь обратить всё в шутку. Ему кажется, что это сработало, когда Анхель выдавливает короткую, но искреннюю улыбку.  
— Мистер сказал, что я не буду играть сегодня, — негромко говорит он, и Лео думает, что на месте Анхеля он бы тоже себя ненавидел. — Кто знает, когда я ещё сыграю в финале Чемпионата мира.

Лео знаком с подсчётами, которые все футболисты делают после определённого возраста — неважно, насколько они бессмысленны или противоречивы.

— Знаешь, что будет так же круто, как победа в Бразилии? — спрашивает Лео, хитро наклонив голову. — Ещё одна в две тысячи восемнадцатом. Они будут обязаны поделиться ею с нами.

Над этим Анхель действительно смеется.

— Звучит здорово.

Лео хлопает его по колену и уходит в туннель готовиться к очередной игре.

***

Лео клянется, что больше никогда поставит эту мелодию на будильник. Он потерял счёт времени, но его уже тошнит от надоедливой мелодии. Кун предсказуемо ворчит и поворачивается набок, в то время как Лео вылезает из кровати, чтобы подготовиться к очередному дню.

Они с Куном идут по вестибюлю, чтобы присоединиться к остальным за завтраком, когда Лео переводит взгляд и видит консьержа, разговаривающего по телефону.

— Иди вперед. Я тут кое-что вспомнил, — говорит он, пересекая холл.  
— Я не буду тебя прикрывать! — кричит Кун и увязывается за Пабло, который вместе с Демикелисом выходит из лифта.

Когда Лео подходит к стойке, консьерж узнает его и улыбается, сворачивая телефонный разговор.

— Доброе утро, мистер Месси. Чем я могу помочь? — спрашивает он, и Лео вдруг понимает, что это будет очень странно, если он начнет спрашивать о сестре этого парня.  
— Я, — выдавливает он, пытаясь вспомнить другие обязанности консьержей, кроме аренды машин. Они же должны рекомендовать что-то местное, верно? — Я хотел достать местные... Э-э-э... Местные сладости. Для моего сына. Но не думаю, что у меня будет на это время. Из-за матча и всего остального, — заканчивает он.  
— Вы хотели бы традиционные сладости или что-то другое? Хотите, чтобы я организовал доставку ассортимента из местной кондитерской? — спрашивает консьерж, явно не озадаченный вопросом.  
— Что-нибудь традиционное, да, — кивает Лео, пока тот делает пометки. — Он любит шоколад.

Консьерж смеется.

— Как и большинство детей. У него есть аллергия на что-нибудь?  
— Нет.

Консьерж кивает и заканчивает записывать.

— Я сделаю несколько звонков и организую доставку сегодня днём. Вы уезжаете завтра?

Вопрос достаточно прост, но он застает Лео врасплох. Он уже вечность не загадывал дальше одного дня.

— Э-э, да. Рано утром, я думаю.  
— Желаете доставку в номер, мистер Месси? Или я могу оставить конфеты на ресепшене, пока вы их не заберете.

Лео думает, что единственная опасность, если сладости оставят в номере, будет заключаться в том, что их съест Кун. Но в течение следующих нескольких часов это всё равно не будет играть роли, поэтому он отвечает:  
— Да, доставьте их в номер.  
— Отлично. Тогда они будут вас ждать. Могу я ещё чем-нибудь помочь вам этим утром? — исключительно профессиональным тоном спрашивает консьерж, и Лео, потеряв предлог, застывает в растерянности.  
— Нет. Нет, это всё. Спасибо, - благодарит он и улыбается.

Прежде чем он отворачивается, консьерж внезапно признается:

— Вы любимый игрок моей младшей сестры.  
— Правда? — переспрашивает Лео  
— Она попросила пожелать вам удачи, если у меня будет возможность. Наш отец пытался объяснить ей, что аргентинец не может быть её любимым игроком, но, — консьерж улыбается и пожимает плечами.

Лео смеется из-за самого странного чувства дежа-вю, что он испытал с тех пор, как всё это началось.

— Что ж, я всегда благодарен за поддержку. Она хотела бы получить автограф?

Лицо консьержа светлеет, он явно не ожидал такого предложения.

— Вы не против? Терпеть не могу...  
— Нет, я буду только рад, — охотно отвечает Лео. — Я должен беречь каждого бразильца, которого мне удается переманить на нашу сторону.

Консьерж смеется и роется в поисках бланка отеля и ручки для Лео. На этот раз он догадывается спросить, кому он пишет — «Жулия, пожалуйста. Она будет в таком восторге. Это доставит ей радость на год вперёд. У меня не хватит слов благодарности...» — и пытается сделать свой почерк более читабельным.

Лео улыбается и пожимает плечами, отвечая на вопросы, почему он опоздал на завтрак, он чувствует дрожь возбуждения и, кажется, даже надежду на исход сегодняшней игры.

Он разминается вместе с Куном и Почо, позволяя их болтовне успокаивать его нервы. Он выслушивает страхи Анхеля перед матчем и заставляет себя улыбнуться и поболтать с маскотами, пока его товарищи выстраиваются в туннеле, готовясь к выходу на поле.

Лео знает, что Пипита ругает себя, когда упускает их первый шанс, который дарит им Германия, а они не та команда, что регулярно ошибается. Он делает всё возможное, чтобы сохранить шутливый тон, напоминает Пипите оставаться на линии, и готовится праздновать вместе со всеми, когда лайнсмен не поднимает флага, и гол засчитывается.

Серхио отражает удары Крооса и Хёведеса, и к перерыву они всё ещё ведут в счете, но Лео знает, что этого недостаточно.

После перерыва они возвращаются на поле, и судья выставляет время на своих часах. Пабло быстро собирает команду в круг.

— Сорок пять минут. Используйте свои моменты. Следите за соперниками. Играйте как чертовы аргентинцы, — быстро, но уверенно произносит он. У них хватает времени только на это.

Лео тянется к Куну, который выходит на замену после того, как остальные вышли на второй тайм. Он касается лба Куна своим и шепчет:

— Ты и я.

Кун целует его в щеку и крепко обнимает. Кажется, это единственный признак того, что Кун действительно волнуется.

— Ты и я, — повторяет он с широкой улыбкой. В этих словах – обещание играть вместе и победить, и одновременно гораздо больше, чем просто это.

Впервые после стартового розыгрыша мяча Лео не обращает внимания на стеснение в груди. Они атакуют штрафную Германии и практически контролируют ход игры. Лео сдвигается на левый фланг, Боатенг следует за ним по пятам. Затем Лукас отдает ему пас, и мир замирает. Бежать вперед к воротам так же естественно, как дышать.

Лео простреливает и закрывает глаза, он боится увидеть, что мяч опять пролетит мимо. Инерция по-прежнему несет его вперед, он заплетается в собственных ногах и падает на траву, врезаясь в немецких защитников, когда слышит жуткий рев.

Внезапно на него, невообразимо крича, начинает наваливаться толпа. В конце концов, Пипита поднимает его за пояс, и Лео видит повтор момента на экране. Вместо того чтобы пролететь мимо, мяч летит между распростертых рук Нойера, ударяется о штангу и рикошетит в ворота, всколыхнув ударом сетку.

Германия 0 — 2 Аргентина

— Я забил? — тупо спрашивает Лео.  
— Ты маленькая _сволочь_. Он ещё спрашивает, забил ли он? — кричит ему в ухо Пипита и кружит его. Кун несется на него, уже выбравшегося из-под товарищей, и Лео обнимает его в ответ с такой же силой. Они отрываются друг от друга, и Лео видит море аргентинских болельщиков, волнующийся океан белого и небесно-голубого цвета.  
— Теперь я _должен_ забить, — кричит Кун, перекрывая шум толпы. — Не могу позволить тебе забрать всю славу!

Лео кажется, что его лицо вот-вот треснет от улыбки, но когда они возвращаются к центру поля, он знает, что эта сборная Германии способна в следующие сорок две минуты забить, по крайней мере, два гола. Он не знает, от чего его желудок скручивает в узел — от волнения или чего-то другого.

Германия не та команда, что сдастся без боя. Игра становится более жесткой, Лео по-прежнему считает, что желтая карточка Хави стоит того, и говорит ему об этом. На семьдесят пятой минуте выходит Гётце - раньше, чем обычно, и уже через минуту Лео видит, что произойдет. На этот раз пас отдает не Шюррле, но это всё равно идеально выверенная передача в штрафную на восемьдесят первой минуте, и, как всегда, Гётце контролирует мяч и бьет с лета мимо Серхио.

Лео думает, что такие голы просто обязаны быть забитыми.

Родриго выходит вместо Пипиты, и Сабелья сигнализирует им, что они не могут позволить себя играть исключительно на удержание счёта. Лео пытается доставлять неприятности немецкой полузащите больше, чем обычно, прерывая их передачи и пытаясь вернуть процент владения мячом. Он подбегает к Родриго и кричит:

— Эй! У тебя есть шанс? Используй его!

Но Лео не уверен, что при таком раскладе у Паласио будет шанс. Немцы полностью завладевают мячом на последних минутах, и начинает казаться, что их очередной гол не за горами. Лео играет в отбор с лучшими в мире, поэтому, когда ему удается отвоевать мяч у немецких полузащитников, он посылает его обратно через поле в сторону Гарая, надеясь потянуть время. Затем мир замедляется, и Лео может только наблюдать.

Гарай отдает мяч Маркосу, который посылает его вперед к немецким воротам. Родриго уже там и принимает его грудью. Нойер выходит на него, Лам и Боатенг наступают ему на пятки. Родриго усмиряет мяч вторым прикосновением и откидывается назад, чтобы ударить, отправляя мяч в дальнюю девятку.

И Лео кричит, бежит через всё поле, раскинув руки. Он запрыгивает поверх толпы празднующих товарищей. У них добавленное время и разница в два мяча в финале Чемпионата мира.

Очередной розыгрыш мяча, и отчаяние немецкой сборной очевидно. Финальный свисток прорезает шум стадиона, и Лео видит, как пустеет скамейка, когда все члены их команды высыпают на поле.

Германия 1 — 3 Аргентина  
90:00

Лео хочется никогда не закрывать глаза, чтобы это не оказалось всего лишь сном.

***

Если честно, Лео не помнит, как поднимал Кубок мира. В голове всё путается и смешивается, и он продолжает моргать и видеть празднующих немецких игроков и его товарищей, стоящих рядом в тихом отчаянии. Он знает, что сделал, потому что на шее висит медаль, и на этот раз она золотая. Ему кажется, что в волосах у него по-прежнему конфетти.

Лео в туннеле, и у него больше нет предлога вроде поражения в Чемпионате мира, чтобы проигнорировать прессу. Кажется, те, кто его поймали, представляют испанское телевидение. Он старается отвечать как можно более связно.

— Однако, простите за такие слова, но вы кажетесь не очень-то счастливым, — уточняет журналист, пытаясь перекричать шум празднования.

Лео чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в робкой улыбке, и кивает.  
Подходящий ответ возникает сам собой. Он поднимает руку и потирает глаз, отвечая:

— Иногда футбол может быть жестоким спортом. Я легко могу представить, что значит проигрывать. Или проигрывать по пенальти. Если бы Игуаин был в офсайде, если бы я промахнулся, если бы Гётце забил первым, игра пошла бы совсем по-другому.

Он пожимает плечами и не может удержаться от смешка, который вырывается у него из груди. Он так долго проживал этот день — вынужден был проживать эту боль от того, что был так близко и проигрывал. Снова. Снова и снова. От постоянных сомнений по поводу его преданности своей стране. От невозможности даже близко подобраться к легендарным достижениям Диего. Тесный скрученный узел внутри распутался, и Лео кажется, что он снова может нормально дышать.

— Я всю жизнь работал, чтобы оказаться здесь. По-моему, всё это нереально.

Краем глаза он замечает, как несколько немецких игроков проходят вдоль линии для прессы, и извиняется перед журналистом. Он спешит за ними и кричит:

— Хедира!

Тот останавливается на пути к автобусу. Он выглядит измученным, хотя и не играл. Такая усталость появляется только после поражений. Сейчас для Лео невероятно находиться по другую сторону этого состояния.

— Да? - спрашивает Хедира.  
— Я, э-э, ты не знаешь, где Гётце? Я хотел бы поздравить его с забитым голом. Он был очень хорош, — говорит Лео, пытаясь правильно объяснить, чего хочет.

Хедира удивленно поднимает брови.

— Я думаю, он… — он говорит так, словно не хочет признаваться в чём-то Лео. Тот гадает, ненавидит ли Гётце проигрывать так же, как ненавидит он. — А! Вот он, — облегченно выдыхает Хедира.

Лео оборачивается, и Гётце выглядит так же, как и Лео после поражений. Он чувствует волну сочувствуя к этому парнишке. Лео знает, как сложно играть на Кубке мира и не оправдать ожиданий — своих или чьих-то ещё. Хедира машет ему подойти к ним и начинает говорить что-то на резком немецком языке. Гётце хмурится, после чего смотрит на Лео, широко раскрыв глаза. Он что-то говорит Хедире, который переводит для Лео.

— Он говорит спасибо. И что твой гол тоже был очень хорош. Говорит, если ты считаешь гол хорошим, то это лучшая, э-э-э, похвала? Нет, комплимент! Он говорит, что если ты считаешь гол хорошим, то это лучший комплимент.

Лео улыбается и протягивает Гётце руку.

— _Gracias_ , — говорит он.

Гётце улыбается и пожимает ему руку. Лео кивает и идет в сторону шумной раздевалки.

— Эй, Месси!

Лео оборачивается, Гётце удерживает Хедиру за руку, словно пытается остановить его, но тот лишь улыбается.

— Да?  
— Марио хочет сфотографироваться. С тобой. Можно?  
— Да. Да, конечно, — отвечает Лео, подходя к ним. Хедира ставит их рядом, делает снимок на телефон Гётце и протягивает его Марио, чтобы тот оценил. Лео чувствует облегчение, что в этот раз ему не пришлось выдавливать улыбку.  
— Нормально? — спрашивает он и показывает большой палец, надеясь, что его поймут.

Гётце поднимает глаза от телефона, улыбается и медленно отвечает:

— _Si. Bueno***._

Лео улыбается и уходит в раздевалку, неловко махнув на прощание.

Даже если он проснется завтра, и им снова придется играть в этом матче, теперь Лео знает, что это возможно, что они — _эта команда_ , — способны выиграть Чемпионат мира. Наверное, он мазохист, но он проиграл бы ещё сто раз, лишь бы услышать, как вся Аргентина поет на «Маракане» в его честь, в честь их команды.

Он хорошо играет в футбол, он просто рад помочь Аргентине добавить ещё одну звезду над эмблемой. Пусть даже всего лишь на пару часов.

Спустя некоторое время после возвращения в гостиницу, Лео проверяет телефон, и у него перехватывает дыхание.

14 июля 2014

 

*Gracias (исп.) - спасибо  
**Boludo (исп.) - придурок  
***Si. Bueno (исп.) - Да. Хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Париж - в финале Лиги чемпионов 2006 года Лео был травмирован и не играл за «Барселону», которая победила «Арсенал» со счетом 2-1.
> 
> 2\. [Лео и Фипс](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/07/13/1405288869432_lc_galleryImage_Germany_s_Mario_Goetze_gr.JPG) после матча и Лео [с Басти](http://images.latinpost.com/data/images/full/17034/why-germany-won-argentina-lost-in-2014-fifa-world-cup-brazil-final.jpg?w=600).
> 
> 3\. Лео немного спорно получил Золотой мяч, как лучший игрок турнира. Теория заговора гласит, что это был утешительный приз, потому что Аргентина проиграла, или потому что спонсором был Адидас, а Лео приносит им больше всего денег, поэтому они вынуждены были дать ему приз.
> 
> 4\. [Фотография в инстаграме Марио с Лео по-милому неловкая.](http://instagram.com/p/qcxNVKQs3F/)
> 
> 5\. Автор предлагает, чтобы все следующие [воодушевляющие речи перед пенальти](http://38.media.tumblr.com/1498854554cb4355dc1ce92f1e260b4f/tumblr_n8h4iySl4e1rjjzu4o2_250.gif) произносил Хавьер Маскерано.
> 
> 6\. В четвертьфинале Чемпионата мира 2006 Германия нанесла поражение Аргентине 1-1 (4-2 по пенальти). На данный момент Германия выбивала Аргентину из розыгрыша Кубка мира последние три раза.
> 
> 7\. Сборная Аргентины пела [«Brasil decime qué se siente»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csEjC_az1CI) («Бразилия, скажи, каково это») после победы над Бельгией или Голландией, в разных видео по-разному (и скачущий Кун бонусом!). Автор хочет сказать, что [празднование немцев после победы](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzyLo5NIApM) было классным, но ей кажется, у аргентинцев оно было бы более шумным, и она разочарована поражением.
> 
> 8\. На американской радиопередаче в анонсе одного из матчей Аргентины действительно прозвучала характеристика сборной как «Месси и десять смертных».
> 
> 9\. Бразилия является одной из двух стран, которая успешно защитила титул Чемпионов мира, одержав победы в 1958 и 1962 годах. Первой была Италия, победившая в 1934 и 1938 годах.
> 
> 10\. Название (большей частью) взято из песни Panic! At the Disco «Vegas lights»


End file.
